Kali Pierce
Kali is a young 6 year old girl who currently travels with Wade, her foster father. Kali's ultimate goal in life is to become a sniper, inspired by her foster father's skill in archery. Appearance Kali stands at a height of 3 feet and 7 inches. The girl is fairly skinny and thus only weighs around 44 pounds. Kali has a smile that will brighten any room with a rather loud but calm voice. Her skin has a light tanned tone to it. Kali usually wears a dark copper, buttoned up shirt with rolled up long sleeves and dark gray cargo shorts. Early Childhood Kali was born on a Lumbridge farm to two loving parents. However, her parents didn’t have enough wealth to send Kali to any form of school. Instead, she helped her father around the property with daily farm duties and her mother with any kind of household chores. When Kali wasn’t helping her parents, she runs off into the nearby forest to play with her toys, such as her wooden sword, random sticks, rocks, and just about anything else she could find. Unfortunately, one day, Kali adventured too far from her home and became lost. As Kali continued wondering around aimlessly, she soon found herself north of Lumbridge, within a mysterious mist. The Mist Kali found herself within a Mist. It was beautiful. The light shined down on it, but it didn't last long. Night had fallen soon enough, and Kali found herself lost. She couldn't see a few feet infront of her. Her parents had been off in the fields when it came about. Little to her knowledge, they had been lost to the Mist, never to be seen again. Kali heard the howling of wolves, getting closer with each howl until they were surrounding her. In her fear Kali had cried out. Luckily, Wade Pierce, a sniper on an expedition through the Mist, found her. He slayed several wolves, scaring the rest off, taking Kali to safty. He brought her to Varrock, where they lived in the Blue Moon, while Wade stayed there. The Sanctum of Heroes Wade told Kali of a guild he was going to bring her to, down in the Kharidian desert. He did just that showing Kali around, he got her settled in the infirmary, where she slept under Wade's protective watch. The two slowly bonded, soon having a father - daughter relationship rather than a friend to friend one. Wade showed her how to shoot and clean a crossbow, telling her that she'd become a skilled sniper some day. The Watermill Incident It was a nice day at the Sanctum of Heroes when Niko decided to go for a drink. Everyone, this including Cerines, an already drunk Wade, Caitlen, Akiko, Katrina, and of course, Kali, went along with him. Niko teleported everyone to the bar known as the Dancing Donkey Inn within Varrock. Niko, Wade and Kali entered the bar, where Niko proceeded to down multiple glasses of ale. Wade, however, was acting differently. He was having a war flashback as Kali was trying to get her father's attention. Wade became startled and frustrated, and threw a stool into a wall that broke into pieces upon impact. Niko did the same thing as he was now drunk. Both of these things scared Kali and she backed up against the table to hide under. As Wade continued with his flashback, Niko took notice of the scared Kali. He grabbed onto her arm and demanded her to exit the bar while also claiming she is his own daughter and not Wade's. Kali, however, resisted and screamed for Niko to let go of her as he drags her out of the building's back exit. The other's within the group didn't take notice, except for Cerines. As Niko spirited while dragging Kali behind him, Cerines was not far behind. Niko travels for quite a ways before he stopped at a farm with a watermill attached to the main building. Before Cerines could stop Niko, he threw Kali at the watermill with full force. The impact against the mill broke her arm and knocked her unconscious, thus allowing the mill to push her under the water. As Cerines witnessed the incident, he knocked Niko out with the flat side of his sword. He soon realized Kali was nowhere to be seen and dove into the river to retrieve her. Cerines had to perform CPR on the little girl when he dragged her out of the water. Luckily, Kali was able to cough up the inhaled water and breathe normally again. By the time Niko was waking up and Kali screaming by the pain of her broken arm, Wade had arrived. He stands with a dumbfounded look for a moment before he realized his little girl was injured. However, Wade was still on the drunken side and he exploded upon Niko by breaking his jaw. As Wade continued to beat upon Niko, Cerines had no choice but to step in to keep Niko from being killed. However, despite Cerines' kind actions, he forced Niko to teleport everyone back to the sanctum. There, Cerines and Wade helped with Kali's injuries. However, by Wade's and Niko's actions, they were faced with punishment by the Sanctum's guild master. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Youth Category:Rangers Category:Orphans Category:Misthalin Category:Deceased